1. Field:
The invention is in the field of shutter systems for use with light sources, particularly stage-lighting spotlights, whereby the size and shape of a light beam projected by the light source may be varied.
2. State of the Art:
Present shutter systems generally have shutter blades secured to a housing in such a way that they may be pivoted about a point of securement to extend various distances into an opening to block portions of the opening. This type of shutter system is satisfactory where it is desired to merely enlarge or reduce the size of an opening in a preset manner. However, with present systems it is very difficult to vary the shape of the opening along with size. There are also problems in present systems of severe heating of the shutter blades which cause them to warp and make movement difficult.